


Let me do the honors

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character(s), pre-teen Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fact that when I went threw my likes on tumblr this post<br/>'i just learned this and have to share it with the world. the captain of a ship can officiate marriages, but the 1st mate can also officiate marriges if the captain is the one getting married. and the 2nd mate can also officiate marriages if the captain and the 1st mate are marrying each OTHER'<br/>was between two Kraglin/Yondu posts. It was fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me do the honors

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this and I have a ton of other projects I could be working on but I just needed to finish this.  
> Whoot first non Once Upon a Time story! Never would have guessed it would be a GOTG.  
> Please comment or like :D

Peter ducked under a crate Horuz and another ravager is carrying onto the ship ignoring the large man’s shout. He had to get things started. Keqlie had returned from the supply mission successful. The ten year old clutched the box the dark scaled ravager gave him with both hands careful not to drop it. He’s been looking forward to this for months.

He bounces on the balls of his feet waiting for the lift doors to open, then grumbles loudly when several ravager’s pile out. A couple of the pirates’ growl at him, so Peter growls back loudly. The group laughs as they pass him. Peter sticks his tongue out at them as the door closes.

Now that he’s alone he chances a glance inside the box. Inside sit two welded rings of Xandarian metal. The larger has Xandarian symbols engraved on it and the smaller Centarian symbols. It had taken forever for Peter to find the correct characters, especially for Yondu’s culture. Seriously why did the big blue space Captain have to come from such a little known about species? At least Kraglin’s characters were easy to find.

When the lift doors open again Peter speeds past some more of the crew, nearly tripping them in his haste. Running down the dark hallways the crowd thins out as he makes it to the living quarter sectors. When he finds the door he’s looking for he bangs his fist on it causing several echo’s down the corridor. The door whooshes open revealing the ravager’s first mate.

“What?!” He growls, “Some of us are trying to sleep. Ain’t you got someone else you could bother?” Peter pats the older man’s stomach as he passes him.

“Nope. You get my brilliant personality all to yourselves.” He hears Yondu’s laugh and spies the Centarian reaching across to pour himself a glass of Shi’arian whiskey.

“Boy’s growin’ quite the mouth on him ain’t he Krags?” Said man grumbles in agreement. He grabs a glass and Yondu hands over the whiskey. Before either drinks Peter stops them.

“Wait. You should save that ‘till we’re done.” They both look at the child questioningly. Peter holds the box up. “I had Keqlie make these while she was planetside. I came up with the designs myself.” He hands over the box. Yondu sets his drink down and opens the box.

“It’s little rings of metal.” Kraglin laughs.

“Why’d you spend your credit’s on somethin’ like that?” Peter grabs the box from Yondu. Taking the rings out, tossing the box on the floor as he does so.

“They’re for you guys. Here give me your hands.” When they don’t immediately comply Peter groans and grabs their hands forcing them to slam into each other. “Hold each other’s hands.” Kraglin drops his hands limply not breaking eye contact with the boy; this causes Yondu to chuckle fondly. Peter groans louder, “You’re not doing this right!”

“Better do it or he’ll throw a tantrum.” The Centarian grabs Kraglin’s hands. “Now what boy?” Peter smiles brightly.

“Ok so a few weeks after I came on board I found out that you two are dating.” Kraglin grumbles about eight year olds barging into the captain’s quarters in the middle of sex. Peter hushes him, “And today is the second anniversary of my coming on the Eclector. So I was thinking of how we could celebrate. And since you guys have been together for at least two years, probably longer, it’s about time you made things official. And while I was thinking I remember reading that Captain’s can perform marriages but that’s not super helpful if he’s the one getting married. So then if the Captain is getting married then the first mate is supposed to perform but again that’s not helpful. So as second mate of the Eclector I will perform the marriage.”

“You’re not the second mate.” Kraglin is hushed this time by both Peter and Yondu. The Xandarian rolls his eyes and tries to take his hand back but Yondu grips it tighter.

“Since I don’t know how aliens get married I had to do what humans do when they wanna get married.” He holds up the rings. “So when humans get married they give each other rings during a ceremony and then they get drunk and do it.” He hands the smaller ring to Yondu and the larger to Kraglin. “Ok so you have to repeat after me and as you talk you have to put the ring on the other person’s ring finger.”

“The what?”

“That one. On the left hand.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know it’s just what’s done.”

“Let’s get this thing going so we can get to the drinking and sex.” Peter’s nose scrunches up in disgust.

“I don’t wanna know what you two do. Keep it to yourselves please.”

“You’re the one who’s doin’ this thing.”

“Ok so Yondu.” Peter clears his throat and tries to stand taller. “I, Yondu Udonta.”

“I, Yondu Udonta,”

“Take you, Kraglin Obfonteri.”

“Take you, Kraglin Obfonteri.” The Xandarian snorts as the other man waggles his eyebrows suggestively. Peter shushes him again.

“To be my wedded husband.”

“To be my wedded husband.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.” This time both the men snort.

“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.” When he finishes, Peter smiles and turns to Kraglin.

“Ok your turn. I Kraglin Obfonteri.”

“I Kraglin Obfonteri.”

“Take you Yondu Udonta.”

“Take you Yondu Udonta.” Kraglin laughs as the other man waggles his eyebrows again.

“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part.”

“You have to put the rings on.” Peter scolds. When they’re done, “Ok now you may kiss the bride…err husband.”

 

The bar’s volume erupts as the large group in the center buys another round. Peter spy’s Drax across the room winning yet another arm-wrestling challenge. Rocket already trying to get someone to step up next.

“No you big idiot not you. We’re trying to get these losers money. It does us no good if you challenge we’re just betting on and against ourselves. It’s stupid!” Rocket pushes Groot out of the chair but pulls a rather large woman with an armored skin into the seat. Peter laughs as he watches them, glancing around the room. He tips his glass to the man in the center that the group keeps buying drinks for.

“You guys ever think about doing that?” He turns to the man next to him.

“What’re yammering on about now Quill?” Yondu mutters emptying his glass in one gulp. Peter shrugs.

“You know. You and Krags ever think about getting hitched. You guys have been together for like ever now.” Yondu stares at the younger man leaving him unsettled.

“Aw boy. Don’t tell me you don’t remember. You was there for God’s sake.” The Centarian chuckles and starts to pull a chain from under his shirt. At the end of the chain he holds the large Xandarian metal ring with. Peter groans face turning red as Yondu lets out a deep laugh hailing the bartender for another drink.


End file.
